I Love You, But I Hate You
by JessieluvzBTR
Summary: What happens when a new girl joins the glee club? What happens when she turns Puck down but more improtantly how will Sanatna react? And whos Devi you may ask :P Puck/OC and little bit of Sam/Mercedes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing (Jessi sounds like Demi Lavato)

"You son of a b-" I say before Angela cuts me off "Let me remind you that I am your best friend now go or else" she said with a devilish smile while pushing me into the choir room. "Hey losers" I said as I walked into the room, "Oh hell nah what did you just say?" the Mercedes chick said about to stand up. Yea I wanna audition so yea what do I need to do sing or something?" I asked wearing my signiture poker face. "Um yea go ahead sing" Mr. Shuester said so I sang...

The One That Got Away By Katy Perry

Summer after high school when we first meet, Makeout in you mustang to radio head and on my 18th birthday we got matching tattos

Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof talk about our future like we had a clue never plan that one day I'd be losing you

In another life I would be your girl we'd keep all our promises be us against the world In another life I would make you stay so I dont have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away

I was June and you were my Jonny Cash never One without the other we made a pact sometimes when I miss you I put those records on (woah)

But in another life I would be your girl we'd keep all our promises be us against the world In another life I would make you stay so I dont have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away the one (3x) The one that got away

Bridge: All this money can't by me a time machine (no) can't replace you with a million rings (no) I shoulda told you what you ment to me (Woah) Cause now I pay the price

But in another life I would be your girl we'd keep all our promises be us against the world In another life I would make you stay so I dont have to say You were the one that got away The one that got away the one (3x) The one that got away

In another life I would make you stay so I dont have to say You were the one that got away

Music- COPYRIGHT 2010 CAPITOL MUSIC GROUP DIVISION OF CAPITOL . ALL RIGHST RESERVED

"OH MY GOSH YOUR IN!" yelled at me "Whatever she wasn't that good not as good as me anyway I mean no ones more talented than me" Rachel said I don't know why Finn would even concider dating her I don't know why anyone would concider dating her she annoying creepy a bit of a stalker and a little bit loony if ya know what i mean.

After the meeting I was by my ocker when he came up to me, "Hey hottie you wanna hang out sometime with a true badass? If ya know what I mean" he said witch only disguted me even more. "first of all no and 2nd of all you make me wanna throw up on puppies and if you to dumb hockey heads even think about slushing me I swear you will pay" I say before turning around and dumping their slushies on them "Told you not to think about it oh and Puck? No ones a bigger bad ass than me not even you" I say right before heading out the next assinment was a duet and guess who I get paired up with PUck Yayyyy! so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"What! NO I wanna be with Puck hes my man! and I don't need that thing all over him!" Santana yelled at "Excuse me what did you just say 1st of all you arn't even dating and 2nd He makes me wanna throw up and this thing has a name ya know" I say in defence. "Whatever I demand that we switch partners!" Santana screamed, "No Santana you get what you get and you don't throw a fit know go work on your projects" he said swishing us out the door. When I got out the door Sanatana came up to me and I swear I wanted to punch her but I couldn't aford another suspencion. "Look what your face you'd better not make a move on my man hence the words my man got it" Sanatna asked, "Whatever" I say walking away. "So what do you wanna do for the duet?" Puck ask as we walk in my bedroom, "Whatever you want really doesn't madder to me. "Okay how about last friday night and california girls those are girly right I'll be snoop dog and you can be Katy right?" he asked edging closer to me. "First of all Okay and 2nd of all get away and we should be fine" I say with a fake smile. "Okay lets get started" he said pulling out his guitar.  
>"Okay now leave!" I say pushing him torwards the door, "Woah woah wait a sec, you know we could still hang out if ya wa-" I cut him off. "Get the hell away from me I told you no and no means no Noah okay N-O I am not gonna have se* with you you disgust me and I'm still a bigger and badder bad ass than you ever were and ever will be" I say right before slamming the door in his face.<br>On friday we had to sing our duets and let me just tell you it was horrible it made me wanna barf out my guts and singing with Noah even worse. "Okay guys I would like to intriduce our newest member of the club she will be starting here on Monday but I wanted you guys to meet her before hand so her she is Devi Anders these are you fellow glee clubers fellow glee clubers Devi Anders" when said that and I saw that little Devil (I added a l onto her name) I just went of and I couldn't help myself. "What are you stalking me now? First you get me kicked out of Richmond cause your a little slut so I guess now your gonna do it again right?" I yelled, "Excuse you" she said that little bitch. "You heard me you made my life a living hell for 6 years now your gonna come in a ruin it again? I'm so sick of you telling me how I was never good enough how I would never amount to anything or how i was to fat or to ugly well look at me now bitch nothing to make fun of now is there? The only reason you hate me is beacause you think of me as a threat and you should what are you gonna do know go fuck all the guys in this school to am i gonna have to kick your ass again" why don't you start with Noah you know what you are your nothing but a slutty little bitchy ass wh*** you know what I have been waiting to get this off mycheast for so long know oh and hows Trent? still fuc*ing around with him? I hope you d-"I went in for a puch but Noah and Finn and Mike were holding me back and she just stared at me. "Your right and I'm sorry but I can't take it back as much as I wish I could I can't" she said looking down at the ground, "Your sorry sorry my ass do you know what you did to me you paid him to rape me but you didn't care how it affected me did you and if your waiting for me to feel sorry for you or to forgive you then I guess your gonna be waiting a really long time" I say before running out of the room in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck's POV Rape? Was that what happened to her? Oh god I gotta go talk to her oh go oh god oh god, "I'll go talk to her" I say running out of the room. I ran into the girls restroom only to find Jessi sitting on the floor crying, "Hey Jess come here" I say taking her in my arms. "What happened back there?", "She..I just hate her okay" she said a bit of anger taking over her voice. "Did she really pay someone to do that?" I ask pulling her closer, "Yea last year she just wanted to make it seem like a slut so she'd be more popular" she said wrapping her arms around my waist. "C'mon lets go" I say pulling her off the floor, "No! I can't go back in there not like this" she yelled holding onto the door. "C'mon it'll be fine trust me"I say pulling her from the bathroom and throwing her over my sholder.  
>"No NO NOOO!" I don't wanna!", "To bad"<br>Jessi's POV As soon as we get back into the glee club evryone is either giving the Devil the evil eye or coming to try and confort me, "Just leave me alone!" I yelled moving closer to Puck and away from everyone else. "Come on lets sit down" Puck said urging me to sit next to him and by Devil. So I sit down and scoot my chair as close to Puck as it can get, "Okay I belive you two know each other?" asked looking from me to Devil. "I just give her a mean look and say..."Yea unfortuanitly", "Jessica don't talk that way about Devi!" said. "Did you not just here my big speech are you deaf or something why would you even let her in the club she can't sing!" I yell. "Can too! see" she says. When she started to sing it sounded like someone scratching the nails agianst a chalk board, "OH. SHUT UP ARE YOU TRYING TO MY US DEAF" Mercede yelled. "Okay meeting over" says, "PUck, Jess I wanna see you for a minute, first of all you won heres you certicate for Breadsticks and I'm sorry about Devi her father said her would shut down the glee club if she wasn't aloud to join" he said looking over at Devil gathering her things. "It's alright bye and thanks" I say before PUck and I walk out the door. "Want me give you a ride home?" he asks as we walk out the doors of the school,"Yea and thank you I was wrong your alot different that I thought you were" I say as I pull his arm around me.  
>"Thanks for the ride" I say when Puck opens my door for me, "Hey Puk do you maybe wanna go out sometime" I say when I get out of the car. "Yea that be awesome", "Cool see ya later" I said right before I kiss his cheekand walk inside. "Hey mom I'm home" I yell when I walk through the house to the living room and see my mom with some guy. "Hey mom can I talk to you in privte for a minute?" I ask, "Sure oh Jessi this is Nick, Nick this is my daughter Jessi he's Mecedes dad" my mom says and Nick gets up to shake my hand. "Cool where is Mercedes?" I ask curious about my best friend and her where abouts, "She should be here soon" he says. When me and my mom get in the kitchen I break the news to my mom. "Devi's back shes starting at Mckinly on Monday and her father threated to shut down the glee club unless she could join and she sucks at singing I'm sorry but it's true", "Oh no are you gonna have to transfer again?" my worried mom asks. "No I think I'll be fine" I say, "Hey wat up girl?" Mercedes says as she walks into my kitchen, "Nothing much you?", "Nope" she says. "Girls we have something to tell you" Nick says walking into the kitchen, "We're getting married!" my mom says before Nick can say anything else. "What but you just met right have you guys been dating behind our backs?" Meceddes asks as we stare down our parents, "Yes but we want to know if your okay with it we'll be moving in to Mercedes home but you will have to share a room" my mom says hopefully. "So i get to move in with my best friend and share a room with her this is AWESOME" I say as I turn to Mercedes, "We're gonna be roomies AHH! This is AWESOME" she yells in my ear, "I know right!" I say as we run upstairs to my room and we can her our parents laughing behind us.<p> <p>


End file.
